


The Surrogate

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Community: smut_fest, Disturbing Themes, F/F, Hermaphrodites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shi has been searching for the perfect woman to have her child and finally she has found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the smut_fest community. Again, I am very late in posting it here because it was for the second round!

Taking a sip of the tea she had ordered, she looked over the rims of her sunglasses and silently observed the people going about their day-to-day life. None of them suspected the average, friendly looking woman was anything but what her appearance portrayed her to be.

Finishing her tea, she paused when one of the people she was observing, a woman, caught her eye. Lifting a brow, she tilted her head to the side and watched the petite blonde-haired person, with her hair town back in a ponytail, rush across the street in a hurry so she could catch her bus. Their eyes met for a moment and the blonde-haired woman smiled. She returned it and kept her eyes trained on her until she bus finally pulled out of sight.

Smiling softly, she paid for her drink and stood up.

Soon, it would be soon.

~*~

She moaned softly as she started to come to. Her head was throbbing and her entire body ached. She had never known it was possible to have a body ache everywhere but she did. Struggling to open her eyes, she was finally able to after a five-minute attempt and upon opening her eyes, she discovered that her vision was blurry. Blinking a few times, her vision began to clear and once she was able to see more clearly, she looked around and finally took in her surroundings.

It was a small room and from the feel of it, she could tell she was lying on a bed. Other then the bed there was an adjoining room. This was all that was in the room with the exception of a small window with the blinds drawn closed. Sitting up, she desperately tried to remember how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was going to bed after a late night of working on her paper. Then she woke up here with a throbbing headache and an achy body.

Waking up in some unknown room made her pinch herself just in case it was a dream but when she let out a small cry of pain she realized it was reality. Trembling, she gripped the bed covers tightly when the door suddenly was unlocked and then opened. A food tray was pushed inside and the door was closed before she could even shout for them to tell her what was going on.

Standing up, she ran over to the door and pounded on it for a good ten minutes. She screamed at the top of her lungs and eventually she collapsed to the floor sobbing. The food tray was kicked away from her and she curled up in a corner of the room and buried her face in her drawn up knees. This pattern continued for five days. She didn't see the person who was bringing her the food and none of her cries were answered. At first, she refused to eat but towards the second day, the urge became too great. She was never very good at ignoring hunger pains.

On the sixth day, she had just finished eating the dinner that had been brought to her when the door suddenly opened. Instead of it closing quickly as it usually did, it stayed open. Pausing, she froze as it was pushed further open and when it banged against the wall, she realized someone was standing there. The woman was taller then her and wearing a black dress that clung to all her curves.

Swallowing nervously, she felt nervous as the woman stared at her and she eventually had to look away. Her stare was so intense. Eventually she got the nerve to look back at her and opened her mouth to ask her a question. "Why did you bring me here?"

~*~

The blonde woman she had seen while drinking tea that day was the one. She was sure of it and she was quick to make plans to take her. The next night she did so. It had been simple. After capturing her target, she had brought her to where she was currently staying and knew she had to take her time. Humans could be so touchy and if she was going to, as humans would say, woo the girl she would need to wait. Even then, however, there was going to be resistant since humans were some of the most stubborn creatures she had ever met.

"You'll find out soon enough," she commented, closing the door behind her as she walked briskly into the room and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs.

She saw the girl trembling and she anticipated the woman attempting to attack her. When she suddenly jumped up and tried to lunge at her, she quickly moved, grabbing the girl by the arm and pinning her against the wall. "Nothing like that will be tolerated. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Do you understand?"

The woman nodded and she smiled and released her, sitting back down on the bed. If she tried to run towards the door and open it, nothing would come of it. It was locked and she was the only one who had the key. "So tell me about yourself?"

"You have to be fucking kidding me-"

She smiled softly at the woman but the look in her eyes told another story.

"My name is Deana and before you fucking kidnapped me I was going to school and working."

"You can call me Shi."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Shi had to sigh at the question. Humans were so annoyingly repetitive with all their questions and almost everything that came out of their mouth. "I told you, you'll find that out soon enough."

"I want to know now! You have no right to keep me hear like this!"

The blonde woman just smiled and stood up and turned to leave. "Good-day, Deana. I'll see you later."

She failed to clarify, as she left, how long later would exactly be.

~*~

The woman called Shi didn't come back to see her for three days. She would still bring her food but she never saw her. The try was just kicked in and lack of contact and being stuck in room with nothing to do but get lost in her thoughts was starting to get to her. When she came back on the forth day after she blew up at her, she sat on the bed and drew her knees to her chest.

"How are you feeling?" Shi inquired.

"How do you think? I've been stuck inside here for days!"

Shi seemed to consider her words and nodded apologetically but it wasn't as if she actually felt any sympathy towards her.

"I think you have been locked up here long enough. It's been over a week now and I simply can't wait any longer."

"What are you talking about?" Deanna asked.

"I wish I had more time to as you humans say ‘woo you' but the progress we have made so far will have to be sufficient enough."

She opened her mouth to ask again, what the woman meant and why she referred to her as a human but before she could even get a word out, lips were pressed to hers. Her hands flew to her shoulders and she pushed at her but the woman didn't even budge. Letting out a muffled cry when she was pushed down onto the bed, she whimpered softly when the woman bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

When the kiss was broken, a few beads of blood started to dribble down her lip and then her chin. Shi smiled, giving Deanna a view of her unnatural sharp teeth that she had never noticed before. Paralyzed by fear, she felt the woman licking up the blood and when a hand brushed the uncovered skin on her abdomen, she resumed fighting.

~*~

The last thing she had been intending to do was scare her. Biting her had been an accident but when the fighting resumed, she knew she was going to have to be more aggressive. There was no more waiting for her to come to terms with what was happening. If she had found a girl, earlier then maybe, it would be different but she had waited and now she simply did not have the time to woo anyone.

It didn't take much effort to remove her shirt. The woman started screaming but it only made her smile. "Screaming will get you nowhere, Deanna. You should know that by now," she explained to her. Silencing her with a slap, she tried to reel back some of the violence as she lowered her head, taking one of the woman's small breasts into her mouth.

Swirling her tongue around the nipple, her other hand snaked up to pinch and roll the other one between her fingers. Feeling hands on her shoulders again she, without warning, bit down on the nipple she was giving attention too. Smiling at the yelp that escaped the human's mouth, she lapped up the small droplets of blood that appeared and then released the nipple, taking only a moment to observe the human's flushed face before giving the same attention to the other.

Tugging on the nipple with her teeth, she bit down again but this time not as hard as her hands snuck down and started to pull at the girl's shorts. Her struggling resumed and she soon grew tired of it. Yanking the shorts off her legs, she was pleased when she found the girl was not wearing any underwear but this was because she had not provided her with any. It had been a good idea on her end.

Pushing her legs apart, she lowered her head so she could taste her and she had to say she liked what she tasted.

~*~

Deanna didn't want this and she kept trying to push her away but it was to no avail. The woman wouldn't budge. When she felt Shi's tongue between her legs, she gasped and threw her head back. A mumbled ‘no' escaped her lips and then whimpers of pain as two fingers were roughly shoved inside. The woman had sharp fingernails and it scraped inside, which made her try to push her away again, but the pain was soothed temporarily by a tongue on her clitoris.

She continued her ministrations on her until Deanna felt an orgasm coming on. Then the woman suddenly stopped. Looking up at her with half lidded eyes, she saw her undressing and thought nothing was out of the ordinary until she looked between her legs. Everything looked normal except for her clitoris. It was bulging out and getting bigger before her eyes.

"N-no! No fucking way you freak!" she cried, kicking as the woman as she scrambled off the bed. She was not going to be fucked by that thing! Crying out as the woman grabbed her from behind, she felt the wind knocked out of her as she was thrown back on the bed and her legs forcefully thrown open. "Don't!" Deanna screamed as the woman positioned herself between her legs.

Her clitoris now looked like an engorged penis and was positioned at her opening. Feeling her push closer, she tried one last attempt to push her away but that only resulted in her barely moving.

"I've had enough of your struggling. It's time to get this done," Shi whispered in her ear as she leaned down to lick the side of her cheek. Deanna winced and turned her head.

Then Shi shoved herself inside and the human girl screamed.

She started a rough pace and didn't give Deanna any time to adjust. Her hips were gripped tightly, with nails digging harshly into her skin as the woman brutally thrust inside her, blood trickling down her legs.

~*~

Shi was finding it hard to control her moans as she thrust into the wonderfully tight girl below her. Though this was mostly business in a way, she still saw no reason why she shouldn't enjoy it. Pushing her knees up towards her chest, it spread the girl more open, which gave her a lovely sight.

The girl below her had stopped crying and had been reduced to moans. Whether they were of pain or pleasure, she did not know and nor did she care. It did not matter to her in the end. Leaning down, she captured her lips in a harsh kiss, then suddenly pulled away, and almost withdrew from her pussy. A look of relief seemed to wash over the girl's features, which caused her to grin before slamming back in causing Deanna to scream and buck underneath her.

After a few more thrusts, she finally released inside the woman below her and as she started to soften pulled out. Below her Deanna was panting with silent tears running down her cheeks and blood between her legs. A frown appeared on her face as she placed her hand on the girl's lower abdomen.

"Looks like it didn't take," she muttered aloud which caused Deanna to lift her head and stare at her with a puzzled expression on her face. "Oh well. I guess we can always try again," Shi murmured, reaching down to start rubbing the girl's clit so she could bring her to arousal again.

"Please, not again," she begged. "I don't think I can stand another round of that."

Shi stared down at her and smiled almost apologetically. "Sorry," she murmured as she shifted between the girl's still spread legs and, for a second time, positioned her member against her pussy before pushing in.

Deanna gasped, fisting the fabric of the sheets above her head as she tried desperately to muffle any sounds that she was making.

Smiling down, Shi started to kiss her neck, scraping her fangs against the sensitive skin while a hand slipped down between them to play with her clitoris. She felt the girl arch and whimper. Shifting, she moved so she was sitting against the bed with Deanna spread across her lap, facing her.

Helping the girl lift up, she slammed her down onto her still erect member, which caused Deanna to throw her head back and let out a cry that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Please stop," she whispered, her forehead resting against her head against Shi's shoulder. Her words were followed by a gasp when Shi released her seed inside her for a second time.

Both of their chests heaving, Shi brought her hand down to rest against the human's abdomen for a second time and this time she smiled.

"It is done."

~*~

Deanna fell asleep soon after Shi left that night. When she awoke the next morning and was met by Shi, she begged the woman to let her go. She was desperate by this point but the woman only smiled, injected her with something, and then left. Resigned to her fate again, it was a day later when she began to notice something strange about herself. Her abdomen was swelling. A week later, it was bigger and she began to fear something was very wrong with her.

"What is wrong with me?"

She decided to confront Shi when she brought her something to eat that afternoon and was going to demand an answer no matter what the woman did to her.

"I supposed I should've told you sooner," she murmured with a smile. "You are carrying my child."

"That's impossible," Deanna croaked even when she thought about the fact that Shi seemed to have both female and male genitals.

"No matter what you try to make yourself believe, it is true. You are pregnant with my child."

"You aren't human are you?" Deanna whispered in horror.

"Why, of course not, Deanna," she said matter-of-factly. "Did it really take you this long to figure that out?"

"What is going on? What the hell are you?" Deanna shouted, trying her best to stay calm but it wasn't easy when one finds out they were having a baby by unnatural means. She felt tears coming but she tried hard not to let them fall.

"I am not of your planet. That is really all you need to know," Shi explained quietly. "Most of the people on my planet have become sterile and because this is the case we have left to try to find someone with more fertile compatibility with us and you humans happened to be perfect."

"Why me then?"

"You were the perfect choice," Shi answered with a soft smile.

Deanna felt like she was going to be sick. "W-why am I growing so fast?"

"Our pregnancies normally last a total of five months but since we sometimes exhaust our time on earth trying to find the right human, we use a serum to speed up the pregnancy to a month."

Deanna paled. "After I have it you'll let me go right?"

Shi seemed to consider her words and then smiled softly. "Yes. After you give birth you'll be free."

~*~

She watched the human stare down at her stomach with disgust. Shi found it amusing that she tried so hard to avoid looking at it. The month was almost over, any day now the child would be born, and then she would leave.

"I don't feel good," Deanna muttered when Shi came in to check on her that day. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms clutching her stomach. There was this cramping sort of pain and it was spreading.

"You should lie down," Shi instructed as she forced the stubborn human to lie down. Reaching down to lift her shirt, she ignored the protests of the human and placed her hand on the swollen abdomen. A smile formed on her face when she felt the child. Removing her hand, she watched Deanna with interest as the pain on her face grew as the minutes ticked on.

"What is happening to me?" Deanna whimpered.

"You're giving birth," Shi, answered, her eyes fixed on her belly. She could see the baby's hands pressing against Deanna's stomach.

It was almost there.

Deanna followed Shi's eyes but didn't have time to take in the sight when she suddenly felt the pain of being split open from the inside out. A blood curdling scream escaped her when, what felt like claws tearing through muscle and tissue, finally broke through her abdomen. Feeling her abdomen tear further open, she cried out and looked at Shi through blurry eyes who had a look of fascination and delight on her face.

"I forgot to mention one other thing about the pregnancy," Shi murmured as she moved closer to Deanna who was withering in pain and still screaming as her baby continued to tear open her abdomen. "Despite being able to get pregnant with our children easily, the child is unable to come out through natural means and must find another way."

"Y-you promised me I could go home," Deanna wheezed coughing up what she imagined was blood as Shi reached into the gaping hole and pulled out a small and bloody, almost white looking bundle.

"I promised no such thing," Shi murmured as she smiled down at the bundle while Deanna's eyes slipped closed. "... but you are free," she said to her before turning her attention back to her child.

She was the only thing that mattered now.

~*~

"I am sorry to interrupt your usually scheduled program but just a few hours ago, three more pregnant women were found in abandoned buildings with their abdomens cut open and the children missing across the United States. All previous women found had been reported missing months before. This brings the total count to thirty-three women."


End file.
